Not So Vacation
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: Fenton and Phantom just want to spend some time together after being worked to the bone. Deciding to take a vacation, they head out for some summer fun. Of course they can't have a normal vacation. Pitch Pearl.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Yay! Another Pitch Pearl story! :)**

"Just admit it dude, we are like, so totally lost." Fenton groaned as he stood with his arms crossed by the side of the road in the middle of practically no where. "Are you even looking at it right?" He asked as he half glared at his ghost half that was holding the phone with the map app up.

You see, both Fenton and Phantom wanted to go away for a little while during the summer, seeing as they hardly get down time together. It was just suppose to for a week or so, having Sam and or Tucker call them in case a large or difficult ghost were to attack.

That was the only way Phantom would go.

Frowning and turning a glare to his human half, Phantom felt very annoyed that Fenton kept on asking him questions. He knows where they are. Phantom just needs to find it on the map. Sighing loudly Phantom spoke "Yes, I am looking right. This screen is so small I need more time to find our location." He returned his glance back to the screen. Phantom would never admit it, but he really doesn't know where they are.

"So, we are lost."

"We are not lost!" Phantom snapped, only to feel bad about it quickly after seeing the look on Fentons face. "Look, I think if we just go back to the tent we have set up and go back the way we came, we will be fine."

"You mean go home?" Fenton accused, not liking the idea very much. They pretty much just started their adventure together the other day and now Phantom wanted to go back home! This just wasn't fair! Fenton shook his head, "No, we are not going home until we finish our vacation or if Sam and Tucker call for an emergency. You promised man." Phantom did promise no heroics or ghost fighting on their trip unless it was one thousand percent necessary.

"Alright calm down." Phantom held his hands up and gave a small smile in hopes to help Fenton with his mood any. "We don't have to go home but we can't stay here. All I was saying was that maybe at the very least, head back to the tent." Phantom than approached his human counterpart and took his hands in his.

A gust of wind came and blew Fentons red plaid hat off of his head and onto the ground. Fenton cursed under breath before he pulled his hands from Phantoms to go retrieve his hat. As he bent over to pick up his hat, Phantom watched him from afar and bit his lip. _Of if only something more exciting would happen when we got back to the motel._ Phantom thought as he admired the other ass. _Control yourself Phantom, you are a superhero not someone who defiles their other half._ "Okay let's go." Fenton stated as he placed his hat back on his head, using one hand to keep it in place.

In a way Phantom was hoping for something to come up either back at home or to attack them. Not because he doesn't want to spend time with Fenton, he's been so busy lately that he has hardly seen his human half. He just wants something to take his mind of of his emotions.

How can Phantom not like Fenton? He is clumsy in a cute way, he is calm, cool and collected and very attractive. He's not just saying that because he is his other half, he means it. They decided a long time ago to stay two separate people in order to keep up with life and ghost fighting. Over the course of time Phantom starting to notice small things about the others personality that he found that he liked.

Phantom, of course will never do anything about his feelings. If Fenton is only meant to be his counterpart, other half, and best friend then so be it.

Fenton was also lost in his own musings as he was walking with Phantom, hoping like mad that that the ghost didn't notice his flushed cheeks when he took his hands. He thought that maybe getting some alone time with his ghostly heroic counterpart would help speed things along but either Phantom isn't picking up on his signs or just flat out isn't interested. The thought made Fentons heart clench slightly in his chest.

A small smile pulled at his lips when he remembered how he offered this crazy idea to Phantom in the first place.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

 _With a deep breath, Fenton entered his bedroom and flopped down on the bed. It was the last day of school and Dash seemed to be out for blood. So of course he pretty much chased Fenton all the way home. Black hair sleek with sweat and sticking to his forehead, cheeks flushed and panting for air, Fenton didn't see the battered Phantom that came in through the window._

 _It wasn't until Fenton sat up did he see the other. "Gees, who hit you around?" He asked slightly pissed off that someone beat the crap out of his other half._

" _Skulker of course. It's not as bad as it looks." Phantom answered as he ran a glove through his own hair. "What about you?"_

" _Dash." Fenton said, his breathing easier. "Phantom."_

" _Yes?"_

" _We need to get away and have some fun together."_

 _Fenton wasn't sure but it looked like Phantom choked on his spit. "What?"_

 _Sighing, Fenton explained "I mean to get away. It's summer and we haven't seen much of each other lately. Maybe get away for at least a week or two?"_

" _Where would we go, what would we do?" Phantom protested. "Not to mention there are ghosts to still fight."_

 _Thinking about it, Fenton got an idea (A rare occurrence) "What if we talk to Sam and Tucker. Get them to call us if something big and important were to happen."_

 _Phantom was actually thinking about it. It could work. Sam and Tucker knew how to handle most of the ghosts that weren't so threatening. There is no promise of anything bad happening yet, so maybe now is the best time to take a break._

 _Fenton looked at Phantom with big blue eyes, hoping that it would help his case any. Which it did. With a loud sigh, Phantom gave in. "Fine, give them a call."_

 _Fenton gave a loud whoop of glee before he went over and gave Phantom a big hug that, if he were human might have cut off his air way. "Thank you! You're the best man, I'll go call them now." Fenton raced out of the room, his tiredness forgotten and a smile a mile long on his face._

 _DPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD_

Of course, when Fenton planed going away with Phantom he never planned on getting lost. "Almost there, I can feel it." Phantom said as they walked, the sun setting in the distance.

"Can't we just fly? It's getting dark."

Phantom shook his head. "I would but it's too windy."

Fenton groaned, of all days for it to be windy. It was getting dark, colder, and Fenton was getting very tired from the whole day trip from where they left outside of Amity. Exploring the great outdoors with Phantom took a lot out of him.

Thinking of the tent and the air mattress, warm fire that could be made got Fenton to keep moving forward. The only thing that would make this worse would be if it-

The sky opened up and started to down pour on the pair of them. "It's raining." Fenton stated, a frown on his face as he felt his clothes get soaked and cling to his body. Hr felt Phantom put his arm around his shoulders and bring him closer to the other.

"Hey, it's only a little rain. Could be worse." Phantom said trying to see the bright side of things.

"You couldn't be more wrong, punk." Both Fenton and Phantoms eyes went to the size of dinner plates at the sound of that very familiar voice. They know that southern drawl anywhere.

"Walker!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the lovely reviews :) I got a day off and guess how I'm spending it? Writing gay love, how else! Enjoy :)**

"Walker!" Both Fenton and Phantom yelled simultaneously, wondering how the prison warden found them in the first place. "How did he find us?" Fenton asked aloud, not to anyone in particular. Heart racing and muscles tense, the human half of Danny was ready to run from Walker, while Phantom too was tense, he was ready for a fight if need be.

"Well, now this is a surprise." Walker mused as he got closer to the pair. "Now I need to make room for two prisoners. Unless you boys don't mind sharing." He gave both Phantom and Fenton a nasty smirk, let the implement hang in the air. Snapping his fingers, Walker commanded "Get them!" as if out of thin air, twenty of his men came out and charged the pair.

Grabbing Phantoms cape, Fenton tugged hard to pull the ghost into the nearby woods. "Come on! We gotta move!" Running as fast as his legs could carry him, it wasn't long before Fenton was getting low on air to breath freely. Times like these he wished he never left gym class. _No! Not now, Walker can catch up if we stop now!_ Fenton screamed to himself.

Noticing his human counterparts distress, Phantom took a hold of the others arm, bringing them both to a stop and turned them both invisible. "You okay?" Phantom whispered in Fentons ear, causing a shiver to go the others spine.

"Yeah."

"How could you lose them!" Hearing Walkers raging voice made Fenton snap his own mouth shut. "Find them, I don't care if you have cut down the whole forest, they WILL be coming back to the Ghost Zone as my prisoners to be punished by the full extent of my law." Just hearing Walker talk about what he wants done to both him and Phantom made Fenton feel uneasy. "Come on out punks, I promise to go easy on you." _Yeah right_ , Phantom thought, still holding onto Fenton. Not wanting to risk being heard, Phantom went intangible before flying as high as the wind would let him with Fenton wrapped up in his arms.

Not expecting the sudden take off, Fenton almost let out a yelp. Almost. "A little warning next time." He hissed at Phantom, but when they were too high to fall safely, Fenton clung onto Phantom as if he was trying to merge with him again. "I thought you couldn't fly."

Phantom smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, that might not have been the whole truth. Besides, walking is good for you." Even though he couldn't see, Phantom was sure that he was being glared at. So he wanted to have a nice long walk with Fenton that turned into a ghost/human man hunt by Walker. Sue him. "Wanna go back to the tent? It is in the other direction from where Walker is."

"Yeah sure. I think I'm going to crash anyway. Get back to a stress induced sleep." Both Fenton and Phantom knew they should pack up their things and go back home or at least find a better to find from Walker and his goons; but it was already getting dark, the dark rain clouds not helping anything. "Maybe we will get lucky?"

Phantom snorted at that, of course now that it was said aloud the opposite would happen. Just as he was thinking just that, a gust of wind blew under Phantom in just the right way that sent them both to the ground. "You had to say it!" Using his powers, Phantom made it so when they hit, it wouldn't hurt so bad. Hitting the ground with a _thunk!_ Both of the boys groaned in mild pain. "Are you alright?" Phantom asked, his powers bringing them back to visibility.

"Yeah, I think so." Fenton sat up, unaware that he was laying with his back on Phantoms front, now sitting between the ghosts legs. "You okay?" He asked before looking around and asking another question. "Where exactly are we?"

Noticing for himself the position they were in, Phantom sat up as well before backing up slightly to give the other some space and took a look around. "Umm, I'm not sure." He answered slowly, the only thing he could see in every direction were trees. The worst part was, they all looked the same. "This can't be good." Getting up, he hauled Fenton up by his armpits onto his feet.

"Thanks." Fenton thanked as he dusted himself off. "No kidding, the last thing we need is a crazy Walker after us and being lost in the woods doesn't help." He was very upset that he couldn't have even a weekend alone to spend time and have fun with Phantom. But it comes with the job. "Achoo!" Great, now he's getting a cold. "Well this is perfect." Realizing just how cold it was now that the rain had soaked his clothes, wind blowing harshly; on a hot day it would have been nice but in this very moment it was hell.

"Hey, are you okay?" Phantom asked, concerned laced in his voice as he took in Fentons appearance. He has shivering, soaking wet and looking a little paler than normal. "Come on, let's get you out of this rain and cold." Just because he was wearing many layers, doesn't mean that Fenton was warm, he was wearing his thinner shirts, seeing as it was summer all. Phantom wrapped his arms Fenton and brought him close to himself, even though Phantom himself is cold to the touch he'd like to think just the act alone would help.

Nodding, Fenton walked with Phantom in a random direction. The rain started to die down enough for Phantom to start a fire, not too big but just enough to keep Fenton warm. As important as it is to keep Fenton warm, they both know they can't give up their location; just in case Walker or his goons are around. "T-thanks." Fenton stammered, trying to keep his shivering under control. It's not that he didn't like Phantom taking care of him, he loves having all of the ghosts attention, but right now with the current situation was not the time.

"Think nothing of it. You should get closer, it's not too big and I'm not sure the fire will stay, what with the ground being wet and all." Phantom voiced, he placed his cape (Fenton always says it's a bed sheet and maybe it is but to Phantom it's a cape) on the ground for his sniffling human half to sit on. "Sit."

Looking at the cape on the ground, Fenton thought that was rather sweet of Phantom to do such a thing; looking up he locked eyes with Phantom. "You sure? It will get more soaked then it is now."

"So? Wash it when we get back."

Knowing that Phantom wasn't going to take no for an answer, he sat down on the ghostly heroes cape and got as close to the dim fire as he could. "Ugh, I'm so tired."

Phantom took a seat beside him on the cape and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Go to sleep then, if anyone or thing comes I will do my best to fly us out of here. I can wake you, only if I really need to." He could feel Fenton leaning into him, nodding an 'okay' as he rested his head on Phantoms shoulder. It didn't take long for Fenton to fall into a quick yet stressed sleep, with Phantom keeping his eyes on the woods for Walker and on the human sleeping in his grasp to make sure he doesn't get worse in his sleep.

XxDPDPDPDPxx

Air blew gently on Fentons face as he began to come to, the sun shining in his eyes. Groaning, he tried to turn over in his sleeping position only to nearly give himself a heart attack. His eyes snapped open to seeing the ground under him moving from high up in the air. The air? Walker! "Let me go!" He tried getting away from the person holding him, only to have the grip tighten. "No!"

"Fenton, it's me!" Phantom nearly dropped his human half when he woke up wiggling and then trying to push himself from Phantoms arms. "Shh, it's okay. It's only me." Phantoms voice got softer and warm to Fentons ears, making him realize who it was and that he was safe.

Sighing and relaxing back into Phantoms arms, Fenton spoke "You scared the crap out of me dude, do you know how scary it is to wake up and see trees underneath you?"

"Sorry about that, I thought I heard someone coming in the middle of the night. The wind died down so I took to the air."

"So are we going back to the tent?"

Phantom bit his lip, they really should go home but he promised no ghost fighting and to have a good time with Fenton. _Oh yeah, a really good time._ Phantom mentally smacked himself, did he really just think that? Not the time. "Well, we should go back to it and pack it away. It must be all ruined and soaked to bone by now." With that in mind he added "Speaking of soaking wet, how are you doing?" Phantom asked as he found the area they set up camp, putting Fenton on his feet, amazed that their tent and thing were still intact. Wet, but intact.

"Not as bad as last night." Walking over to the tent, he went inside to change his damp clothes for ones that he hoped were dry. Changing, Fenton called out to Phantom, but the ghost could hardly hear him. Following the other inside to hear what it was he said, Phantom opened up the tent only to have his mouth go dry. "Did you he-, Phantom? You okay?" Phantom just stood there with his eyes glowing softly, locked onto Fenton shirtless form. "Hello, earth to Phantom."

Slowly, Phantom zipped the tent closed behind himself and walked slowly and carefully towards Fenton as to not freak him out. _Now is not the time Phantom!_ The ghost hero screamed in his mind as he advanced on the other until there was only a few inches between them. _What are you doing?! Don't do it! It's not the time for this!_

"Phantom?"

That was it. Phantom reached forward and grasp Fentons face with his hands and attached his lips to the others. To say Fenton was taken by surprise would be an understatement. He let out an unmanly sound of surprise as icy cold lips were placed on his warm ones. It took a moment for him to realize what was going on.

Phantom kissed him. No.

Phantom IS kissing him.

When his mind caught up to what was happening, he tentatively put his hands on Phantoms shoulders and kissed him back gently. It was slow, sweet and was over just as quick as it had started. When Phantom pulled back, Fenton tried following his lips to reattach them to his, only to stop himself. Opening his eyes that he didn't even remember closing, he came face to face with Phantom who looked like he was waiting for Fenton to blow up and yell at him. Smiling softly, he pecked Phantoms lips before he spoke. "I should, umm, put more clothes on."

"Yeah sure." Phantom snapped out of whatever trance he was in to let Fenton finish getting dressed. He didn't miss the flush on Fentons face and he decided then and there he liked the way it looked on him. "Look, um, about the-"

"Don't worry about." Fenton interrupted, a small smile and flush on his face. "To be honest, I wish you did it sooner." He added as he pulled on his dry clothes and placed his hat back on his head.

Maybe Phantom was wrong, maybe it was the right time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, we need to go home." Phantom said as he started to pick things up and pack them away. Fenton turned to him and gave him a look, as of he had two heads. "Before you say anything, it won't be for long. Just to get some more blankets and a Fenton Thermos for Walker and his goons." He gave Fenton a toothy smile in hopes it would make him feel a little better.

Sighing, Fenton knew the ghost was right. They needed more dry blankets after the down pour last night and since they weren't planing on fighting any ghosts while they were away they didn't bring a thermos. "Yeah, okay whatever." He answered, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting; reminding Phantom of a little kid rather than half of a hero.

Of all the times they chose to go away, why now? Why Walker?

"Hey, um" Phantom started, trying to think of the right words. "When we catch Walker, I'll make it up to you. A special night, just for you."

Fenton looked up to stare at his ghost half. Did he mean that? "Really?"

"Well, yeah. I promise a week or so with no ghost fighting; with Walker making that impossible I figured I'd own you." Phantom said honestly. He felt bad that Fenton hardly got any time, just like he promised and Phantom felt bad for breaking his promise to the raven hair boy. It was the least he could do.

Smiling huge, Fenton crossed over to give Phantom a hug. "Thank you." Blinking, Phantom smiled himself and hugged his human half back.

Letting each other go,Phantom said "Well, we better get going." Nodding, Fenton grabbed a hold of Phantom as they took to the air to go home.

When they got back to FentonWorks, Fenton went to his room to get more blankets and some more shirts since he was right there. Phantom went down to the lab and found a Fenton Thermos to take back with them. "Ghost!" Phantom nearly jumped out of his skin hearing his (Well, technically Fentons) mother scream as she spotted him. "Jack quick, it's the ghost boy and he's stealing a Fenton Thermos!"

 _Well this is just great_ Phantom thought bitterly to himself. He turned invisible and intangible before fly through the ceiling into his shared room with Fenton. "Way to alert the parents." Fenton said with an amused smile, to which Phantom frowned at. "Okay let's go."

"He went in Dannys room!"

"Let's go!"

"Phantom!" Fenton hissed, Phantom grabbed a hold of him, turning him invisible and intangible along with himself and their things just before he flew off back to their camp site. Letting out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding, Fenton glared at his ghost self as they became visible. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mom and dad were freaking out. Though, to be fair they always do over ghosts."

Phantom scoffed, "Yeah, your mom walked in as I was putting the Thermos in my backpack." As he landed, he placed Fenton on the ground. "Okay, how are we-AH!" Phantom yelped as he was hit with something that sent him flying into a tree. Groaning, he looked up to see Walker standing behind Fenton. "Fenton behind you!"

But it was too late, Fenton was hit with the same hand cuff rays as Phantom and was sent flying into the ghost on the ground. "Well, looks like it's my lucky day." Walker drawled as he approached the pair on the forest floor.

"You can't take him Walker. He's not a ghost." Phantom voiced, glaring as he vowed vengeance against Walker and all who work for him.

Walker sneered at Phantom, "I'm willing to make an exception. Just for you punks." He then reahced down and hauled both Fenton and Phantom into the air off of their feet. "Time to back where you belong." Both boys shared a look with each other, putting up a fight as Walker opened a ghost portal and walker through.

XxDPDPDPDPxx

"I know I wanted to spend time with you, but I didn't mean this." Fenton deadpanned as he referred to the hand cuff that Walker put on his and Phantoms wrist, keeping them together. Apparently, the warden didn't trust them to be apart and thought they would be a bigger hastle. So he hand cuffed them together to keep his eyes on them both.

Phantom look to his human counterpart and gave a weak smile, "Could be worse."

"How?"

"I don't really know. Just thought it might be helpful to say." Other than being put to a second death, this was really rock bottom for Phantom. Seeing the look on Fentons face, Phantom added "Hey, we will be okay and we will get out of here. We have before."

"Yeah, but we were one person before."That response took Phantom by surprise, but the other teen wasn't wrong. They were one person before, it was hard then and Walker more than likely amp-ed up his guards and defences to keep prisoners in. Feeling tears pool in his blue eyes, Fenton choked out an apology about how it was all his fault they were in this mess and that he couldn't do anything right.

Phantom grabbed Fenton by the chin and forced the other to look at him, "Now you listen to me. It is not your fault. We didn't know that Walker was waiting for us there. Second, you do many things right, wanting to spend time with me isn't something to feel bad about." Seeing a tear leave Fentons eye and roll down his pale cheek made Phantoms heart clench, he used his other hand to wipe it away. Noticing that there were no guards around for the time being, Phantom placed a chaste kiss on Fentons cheek. "Things will be okay, I'll get us out of this. I promise, and this time I'll keep it."

Sniffing, Fenton gave Phantom a weak smile, "I know."

"Okay ladies, chow time." A guard announced from their cell door as he unlocked it. "I'd get moving if I were you." He warned, glaring at the pair sitting hand cuffed on the prison floor.

"Come on, let's go." Phantom whispered as he help the other teen up off the floor before walking out, Fenton not too far behind him. "What do you think the odds of running into ghosts we know are?" Just as they entered the cafeteria, everyone in the room turned their way, death glares and looks that promised physical harm aimed right at them.

"I'd say it's a great chance."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Ugh, him." Fenton deadpanned, the Box Ghost was by far the easiest ghost they have ever fought, so he was no real threat. It was when all of their other enemies such as Skulker, Technus, Ember, and almost everyone else him and Phantom have fought.

Skulker got up from his seat and walked right up to the pair, eyeing them both before giving an evil smirk. "Well, well, well what an interesting turn of events."


	4. Chapter 4

Fenten gulped as he looked up the mechanical ghost standing in front of him and Phantom; said ghost ghost had his arm out in an act to defend his human half. "Move along Skulker, we don't want any trouble." Phantom stated as he glared at the hunter who didn't seem to be backing down. It was hard enough fighting Skulker when they were on person, but being separated makes things a lot more complicated.

Skulker snorted, crossing his large metal arms over his equally as big metal chest, sneering down at the ghost boy and his human counterpart. "Oh, but why would I do a thing like that? Now that there are two of you I can have both your heads on my wall." He than gave out a laugh that Fenton could only think of some crazy person having. "And seeing as you two are going be together," He said mentioning the hand cuffs, "That will make my job a whole lot easier."

"Get moving inmates!" A guard called out, scaring Fenton to death and nearly getting whiplash by looking for the source of the loud booming noise.

"Next time, ghost child-er, children now I guess?"Skulker than stalked back to his seat over by Ember and Techness.

Sighing a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, Fenton relaxed and followed Phantom to the line up for 'food'. "I thought you were going to fight him for a moment." The human expressed to his ghost half, feeling the contents of his stomach rise to the back of his throat as he looked at what the prison called 'food' but he swallowed it in favor of not pissing off the guards.

"To be honest, so did I." Phantom took a tray, mostly just for Fenton so he wouldn't have to interact with the ghost behind the counter. "I got this for you."

"Thanks, but uh, I'm not sure I can stomach this."

Phantom turned to his human half frowning, "I know it's no Nasty Burgers burger, but it's the best we have until I can get us out of here." Phantom said whispering the last part to Fenton. After getting Fentons 'lunch' the duo look around the prison cafeteria for an empty table.

Just like high school.

After spying an empty one in the far corner, both Phantom and Fenton walk over and sit down beside the other (They have no choice, hand cuffs and all) and Fenton picked at the 'meal' placed in front of him. "Do you have any ideas?"

"About..?" Phantom asked looking at his slight miserable human counterpart. It clench his core to see Fenton upset, but until he can get them out it's a thing he may have to see for a little while.

"Breaking out!" Fenton hissed under his breath. They can't break out like last time, Walker might be expecting them to start a prison riot; if the extra guards around have anything to say out it.

Phantom made an 'O' with his mouth as he realized what the other was talking about. "Oh, well I haven't gotten that far yet. But I am thinking." He hoped that would satisfy his human half for the time being until he came up with a real plan. "Eat up, I think they might make us go back to our cell soon."

The raven hair boy groaned,the so called 'food' looked like jell-o but he knew better. "Weird jell-o isn't going to stay with me anyway man."

"Phantom, Fenton, time to go back to your cell. Move it! Also, Walker will be seeing you later." A guard said as he grabbed the chain between the duos handcuffs to pull them along.

"Gee, I wonder what he wants." Phantom deadpanned as he and Fenton were marched back to their joined cell. When the cell door closed, Phantom turned to his other half. "You sure you're okay? You didn't eat much and I'm not sure how safe it is for you here and-"

"Woah, Phantom I'm fine right now. I'm not defenseless and I have you." Fenton smiled, swinging their attached hands back and forth. In return Phantom smiled himself, leaning in to place a quick soft kiss on Fentons lips, making the human turn as red as a beet. Fenton tired glaring at his ghost half for making him blush but it only made him look cuter in Phantoms eyes.

"I promise you, right here and now, that there is nothing I would allow to hurt or put before you." Phantom promised as he looked into ocean blue eyes that crinkled at the sides from the toothy smile that spread across Fentons face that took Phantoms breath away.

Fenton gave an awkward hug, trying his best to hold back tears just knowing, that there was someone in the world that would take care of him. Pulling back to look back into radioactive glowing green eye shining brightly, Fenton spoke "Really?"

Phantom smiled, "Of course."

Upon hearing a throat being cleared, both boys jumped apart to look at Walkers second in command, Bullet, who was giving the pair an odd look. "Walker will see you now."

The duo shared a look before walking down the hall to the right, right where Walker was behind a door with a big 'W' on it. They were both shoved in into chair and restraints, Phantoms were ghost proof and Fentons were normal. "Well, if it isn't the dynamic duo. All ready for their sentencing." Walker got up from his seat behind his desk to stand in front of the pair. "In addition to the one thousand years that you got the first time being here, I'm going going to add on another six thousand years. Seven thousand years total." Walker drawled as he smirked at a shocked Fenton and glaring Phantom.

"This is nuts! We didn't do anything!" Phantom exclaimed as he pulled on his arm restraints.

"Oh no?" Walker started, "How about having illegal contraband, causing a prison riot and breaking out, not to mention helping everyone else at the time escape as well!" Walker yelled as he smacked his fist into his desk. After a moment, a smirk came to his face, "Though, since Fenton here is now all human, Phantom will have to carry out the rest of your sentence when you, hehe, no longer exist."

Fenton paled as Phantom just got more mad by the minute. "You'll pay for this Walker." Phantom threatened as he thought of many ways Walker was going to pay for this.

Walker snorted, "Bullet! Take them back to their cell and send in the next prisoner."

Once back to their shared cell, Fenton yawned and the pair curled up on the small uncomfortable bed, Fenton resting his head on Phantoms chest listening to the soft thump of the ghosts core. Phantom put the arm not handcuffed around his human half and the other running softly through raven black hair, listening to Fentons breaths even out as he plotted how they are going to get out and how he was going to make Walker pay.


End file.
